MAY I? LOVE YOU?
by park baekyeol
Summary: KAISOO /KAIDO HERE YAOI HAPPY READING


Chapter 1

**MAY I? LOVE YOU?**

KAISOO/ KAIDO COUPLE

YAOI

RATED T

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Jongin POV

"apakah kau Kim Jongin?" tanya seseorang padaku. Wajahnya tidak terkihat asing. Kulitnya yang putih sungguh membuatku iri.

"ya. Apakah kau orang yang appa suruh untuk menjemputku?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan genggaman pada koperku.

"ya. Selamat datang di Korea. Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun. Aku adalah sekertaris Tuan Kim." Sambil berjabat tangan dengannya. Kami berbincang dan meninggalkan bandara Inchion menuju apartement yang appa siapkan untukku.

Kyungsoo POV

'Ish.. apaapaan orang tadi itu ia menumpahkan kopi pada kausku' aku mengumpat dalam hati. Inikah yang kusebut kesialan?, uangku sudah kuhabiskan untuk mentraktir semua kawanku di desa karena kelulusan junior high schoolku. Dan membiayai ommaku dirumah sakit akibat kecanduan alkohol. Sekarang akupun harus menaiki penerbangan termurah.

Aku taktahu harus mencari dimana aku tinggal. Aku mencari koper merahku. Dimana dia? Akhh sial. Ah itu dia. Kenapa ada didekat pot begitu?

Author POV

Terlihat seorang anak yang terburu-buru menuju toilet bandara. Anak itu terlihat kepanasan setelah ia keluar dari pintu keluar penerbangan di bandara itu. Ia meletakkan kopernya didekat washtafel tempat ia membersihkan bajunya kemudian kopermerah miliknya itu digeser oleh seseorang hingga keluar toilet dan menuju ke jalanan yang menurun menabrak kopermerah orang lain dan berhenti. Kopermerah orang lain tersebut terhenti didekat pot. Dengan katalain koper merah yang mirip itu 'Tertukar'.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku merasakan suatu keanehan pada koperku. Seperti suara dering handphone. Aku merasa aku tak memiliki 2 handphone. Lalu milik siapa?. Ketika aku ingin membuka koper aku memasukkan sandi milikku tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ada apa ini?. Handphone itu terus berdering. Aku semakin frustasi, aku membuka bagian depan tas. Disitu terdapat banyak barang yang tak kukenal sebelumnya. Aku mengangkat sambungan telepon tersebut.

"yabusseo?"

"oh apakah kau yang menemukan koperku? Sepertinya milikku tertukar denganmu"

"apakah milikku ada padamu?"

"ya. Datanglah ke tempatku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya"

Klik

'Oh ya tuhan.. kenapa ini terjadi padaku?'

Uangku semakin lama semakin menipis. Aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Seoul benar benar luas.

Tes

Tes

Tes

'sial kenapa harus hujan? Bukankah tadi soul sangat terik?'

Aku mengutak atik ponsel milik orang itu sembari menunggu hujan reda. Aku mengobrak abrik isinya. Kim Jongin. Nama yang tertera di salah satu pesannya. Aku membaca pesannya, bisa ditebak bahwa si pemilik handphone adalah orang kaya. Bahkan ia tinggal di Jepang sebelumnya. Aku melihat foto-fotonya.

'ia tampan' fikirnya. Aku jadi mengenal siapa itu Kim Jongin sebenarnya.

Aku berusaha menghangatkan diriku. 'hell dingin sekali disini'. Langit perlahan menjadi gelap. Aku putus asa. Aku sendiri belum menemukan kost dan senior highschoolku. Aku harus bagaimana?.

Aku bertanya pada wanita disampingku dengan suara bergetar.

"maaf ahjumma, Apakah anda mengetahui letak grand ambassador?"

"oh gedung itu terletak dibelakang gedung didepanmu nak"

"terimakasih ahjumma"

Aku menggeret koper dan berjalan dengan bersemangat.

SKIP

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"saya ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Bisakah anda memberitahukan dimana nomor kamarnya?"

"nomornya 305"

"terimakasih"

Jongin POV

"ya sebentar" aku melangkahkan kakiku malas menuju pintu kamarku dan melihat intercom sebelum membukanya.

"siapa?" kataku.

"aku mengantarkan koper milikmu ahjussi" katanya sok akrab. Dia bilang apa? Memangnya aku kelihatan tua?. Aku membukakan pintu apartemen.

"masuk"aku memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah. Benar benar menyedihkan. Wajahnya tampak lusuh. Aku mengambil koperku dan meukarnya dengan miliknya. Aku sedang benar benar malas berinteraksi dengan seseorang.

"kau boleh pergi sekarang" aku dengan cepat membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tiba tiba

Greb

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Maaf aku baru nih.. jadi masih kata kata yang gaje. Kemaren aku nulis ff 1 love you park chanyeol. Karena aku bingung jadi aku pake prolog biar gampang.. tp pas udah nulis malah ga bisa ngimbangin prolognya dan ff.a jadi ga serem. Itu tuh kesalahan terbesar aku. Aku janji kapan kapan aku ga bikin prolog.. sekarang jadi males nerusin ff.a.. jadinya mala bikin ff ini..

Tapi klo masi mau di terusin gpp.. makasi uda mau baca . Aku tunggu review.a.


End file.
